Two-Step
by ElizabethAlbany
Summary: Just a cute little Rory/Jess scene that I wanted to add to Season 3's episode "They Shoot Gilmore's, Don't They?" Hope you enjoy. :-)


"_**Two-Step"**_

Okay, this is a Gilmore Girls lost scene, taking place during "They Shoot Gilmore's, Don't They?" I wanted to add a cute little scene at the end, so let's just say it takes place on the docks with Rory and Jess. Read on and enjoy... :-):-)

"Are you gonna stay here?", Jess Mariano asked. Rory Gilmore looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm gonna stay here. Why?" He backed away. "There's something I have to do. Don't go anywhere." She just nodded, watching him walk away.

The evening had turned out to be quite strange, she had to admit. She had started off early this morning, six a.m. to be exact, being her Mother's dance partner in the Stars Hallow Dance Marathon. Rory still wasn't quite sure how she got talked into that.

Then at the marathon, her boyfriend Dean Forester had shown up to eat dinner with her. So Rory had taken one of her ten-minute breaks to eat with him, when they met up with Jess and his girlfriend, Shane outside. But he had been there anyway, watching the marathon.

Then it got really ugly. Jess and Rory started to fight, as they always did. But this time it was different. Dean noticed something, something he hadn't wanted to admit to seeing until now. But tonight was his breaking point. He had broken up with Rory. For good.

Rory understood why and that's why it was so hard for her to accept. Ever since Jess had first moved to Stars Hallow, Rory knew she had feelings for him. Or she wouldn't have kissed him at Sukie St. James's wedding. That should've been her first clue that this wouldn't get out of her system.

But she was quite wrong. Jess was in her blood now, or something to that affect. She couldn't get him out of her mind, and she wasn't quite sure that she wanted to. So even though it hurt when Dean ended it, Rory knew it was for the best.

Because now she was free to be with Jess. She thought he wanted to be with her too, at least up until Shane. But tonight, when she told him it was over with Dean, he seemed glad. She was glad that he was glad. Because she wanted to be with him, and she hoped he wanted to be with her too.

Jess finally came back at least twenty minutes later. Rory turned around when she heard his footsteps on the dock. He was carrying a small radio in his hands. Then he turned it on, letting a slow song flow through the speakers, and set it down.

"Rory, would you do me the honor of having our first dance?" Rory looked up at him and smiled. Then she accepted his hand and stood up. Jess wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her to him tightly. Rory wound hers around his neck, leaning her head against his chest.

She could only assume that he had gone to see Shane to break it off with her, at least that's what Rory wanted to believe. But she hadn't expected him to come back and do this for her. This was the truly romantic side of Jess Mariano.

This was what Jess had wanted for so very long. Ever since had first moved to Stars Hallow, Rory was all he thought about, Rory was all he wanted. But he knew how much she loved Dean. So he didn't get involved any more than he had to.

He didn't feel bad about Dean and Rory breaking up, that's what he had wanted the entire time. He was sorry, though, about the way Dean had gone about it. He wished he hadn't hurt Rory the way he had. But now he was here, to make her feel better.

And that's what he wanted to do. So many people in this town had already labeled him as a bad boy, as a troublemaker. But Rory had never given up on him, part of the reason why he liked her so much. She was positive that she could find something good in him.

"Are you still sad?", He whispered into her ear, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up, something Jess had always been able to do. But she pulled away from him for a moment and looked into his eyes, shaking her head.

"For some reason, when I'm in your arms, I feel better than I've ever felt in my life." And that made her feel better, just saying that out loud. So Jess wrapped his arms around her tighter, loving the feeling of having her in his arms, finally.

"I'm sorry about the way things happened tonight.", He said. And she could tell that he was sincere, and that meant a lot to her. "I am too. But we're here now, right?" He nodded and said, "Yes, we are. Together." They shared a smile and that was all that needed to be said, at least for right now.

The song was a over a moment later and Rory pulled away. "I should go. My Mom is probably having a conniption of some sort right about now." Jess nodded, knowing that was true. And then he took a deep breath, still trying to digest the evening.

"But I'll see you tomorrow..." Jess nodded and said, "Yeah. Yeah, you will." Rory smiled. Then she noticed that they both had a hard time letting go of each other's hands, but they did, both smiling. What an incredible evening.


End file.
